eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Maiden of Masks
after freeing him from his cell .| next = The Mirage Star| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Receiving the Quest # Kill some near the Western Pens in until you find . This is a body drop. # Free the hafling at from his cell using the key. # Follow him around the corner and hail him # Perform the Illusions he asks of you in order and chat to him again to receive the quest # You will need to know the following illusions #* Half-Elf #* Human #* Barbarian #* Dwarf #* Gnoll Steps # Find in , he wanders up and down the road to Ryjesium Peaks near The Brute Gathering and Brakthyr's Post. The guards in Terens Grasp will give you a loc if you ask them to search for him (right-click --> find npc). He wanders somewhere around or . # He sends you into to find 3 items, a drum, a mandolin, and a performance mask. #* The Mask is a small chest drop off of sentries or elites. (Seems like any trash mobs have a chance to drop the mask.) #* The Mandolin drops of an iksar enterainer in the mess hall (5 min respawn). Mess hall is located #* The drum can be found in Commander's Quarters inside of a chest. ##Step 1: You click the chest once . WARNING #1: as soon as you click the chest the first time, a group of three advisors will spawn and attack you. ##Step 2: Then click on the Painting (across the room from the chest). This will cast an Illusion on you transforming you into the Commander. WARNING #2: BEFORE you click on the painting make sure you have show illusions ON, if its off you will be bugged and you will NOT get the drum from the chest when you click on it the second time. If you get bugged you need to camp and relog to fix it. ##Step 3: Click the chest again and you will get your update. # Return to . He now gives you the cover of a book with information about the Maiden of Masks. Unfortunately, he has torn out all the pages and used them as IOU's to pay his tabs at different bars across Norrath. Getting the pages # Speak to at Omen's Call in Fens. It turns out Tabbin owes her 185 platinum and 2 copper. Thankfully she lets you pay off the debt by bringing her more fish meat. #Kill 100 fishmen for auto-updates. There are plenty of fishmen in the ruins south of Omens Call. # Return to . She gives you the page number 2 (its a collection item) and a clue as to where you can find the next page. # Head to the Estate of Unrest i Butcherblock Mountains. Page number 3 is a body drop off the bartender in the instance. Only one update per zone, so don't take another illusionist who needs the update. # Page 4 is found in Kaladim, there's a page on the table near the Queen . When you use the page the first time a lvl 83^^^ mob will spawn. However, it is root/stun/mezzable so if you know what you're doing you shouldn't have any trouble soloing it. Use the page on the table again to receive page 4. # Head over to Kelethin in Greater Faydark. Speak to in the tavern near the Granite Hills Acorn lift . Note that he doesn't have any quest icon above his head. He sends you off to get a cask of Blood Wine. The Wine can be found in Neriak, in the D'Morte Inn in the very back of the New Foreign Quarters . Get the cask and return to Jysolin. # Page 6 is obtained by visiting in the bar in East Freeport and giving away your Stein of Moggok. This obviously means doing the Stein of Moggok HQ and having it in your inventory, so if you've sold it you have to buy it back from the Shady Swashbuckler on Nektulos Forest docks. # Page 7 - Hail the bartender in the Laughing Trout in Rivervale and offer to rescue a damsel in distress and save the world. He settles for a couple of gold though, so collect your page and be on your way. # Page 8 can be found in The Golden Scepter in Maj'Dul. You need to hailthe bartender on the bottom floor. After the second dialog choice 2 groups of 4 83^^ guards spawn and auto-aggro you. Take a group, can't solo them fast enough. After killing the groups speak to the bartender again to receive the page. #* Another approach is to let the mobs wipe you and then revive inside the Golden Scepter. This way you can take on the mobs one group at a time. This way you can manage it with less than a full group. #* Also note that the Bartender is an attackable NPC, so be careful with any blue AE's. # Page 9 is from the Bartender in Windstalker Village in Antonica. She asks you to bring her a lot of T8 carpenter crafts. This will start a subquest called Paying Off a Tab: Redecoration. You need to receive the following items to get quest updates (buying them off the broker gives you updates): #* 4 redwood stools #* 6 ferrite ornate chairs #* 10 stitched cushions #* 3 redwood gaming round tables #* 5 redwood tables # Return to . Hand in the furniture and receive page 9 in return. #* WARNING! Some people have reported this step as being bugged. When you turn in the quest you loose the furniture but you don't get the quest updated. If anyone can provide any information on why this happens and how it can be avoided please do! # Page 10 - Talk to in Starcrest Commune . Go and speak to who walks around the fountain west of the tavern. You'll get a new illusion: Human Youth (this is auto-scribed and will be found with your Spells). Head over to Qeynos Harbor and talk to Nathan Ironforge, a small boy that can be found near the Clock of Ak'Anon. Make sure you have your new illusion active. You'll receive a doll from Nathan which you need to take back to Molly who'll give you Page 10 in return. # Page 11 - Speak to the Bartender in Terens Grasp . He will basically say he got rid of it. However, who's standing right next to the bartender calls for your attention. Speak to her to receive the last page. # Head to your favorite collector to turn in the collected pages and receive the book. There is a collector in Terens Grasp at , so no need to return to your home city (unknown how much faction is needed to use the collector in Terens Grasp). # Return to Tibby. She gives you a challenge to find six different rare masks. In return she will reward you with a powerful wand. Getting the six Masks The masks can be retrieved in any order. * Guise of the Deceiver ( ). Have it in you inventory when you talk to her and you'll get the update. * Performers mask, have to talk to overlooking Kurns Tower in the Fens . This starts the sub quest . She has you collect 20 brunai skins, gives you an illusion brunai (You get to keep!) after doing some walking around with it on she gives you a performers pass... take it to the opera in Neriak and talk to the master there he gives you the mask to perform in. * Tibby wants "a primitive ritual mask worn by someone to perform a ceremony" Found at the end of the track in the mines of nurga in fens, kill the Nurgan Captor (level 80 heroic ^^) and his 2 guards (level 80 heroic ^) surrounding the shaman npc, they'll drop a key he'll become agro and attack you. Not Solo-able bring a group. is 84 ^^^ heroic, and can charm. (he is still bugged killed the captor and his guards 3 times, seems to be a 15 min respawn for the captor and his guards) * Mask covered in tropical feathers - Head to Barren Sky and find Hoo'loh on Strifewind Isle (need loc). If you've done the Hoo'loh hat quest then you can get the Spiroc illusion for free, if not it'll cost you 5pp. Then head to Timorous Deep (1114, 21, -524) and with the illusion on, speak to Twocan Jam. You MUST be in illusion form or he will fly away and despawn. After some chat, he'll become attackable, you need to engage him for 2 minutes but not damage him too fast or he'll break. Just keep him mezzed and after the 2 minutes he should give you the mask. * Tibby wants "a mask that is made out of skin" Kill the Queen in Chardok, or one of her placeholders, and they drop a key froma chest, then go to the room on the left when you leave her room and in the back there will be a chest with the mask on it. * Mask of the maiden (if you read the lore so far, its the first mask the girl in the book made) *# Qeynos mage tower library, first you have to turn into queen antonia by clicking her statue outside, then go up and loot the book ( take the red portal in the mage tower, BIG book)((loc 701, 49, 92)) *#Freeport, mage library, again top floor, turn into lucan with the statue down by the inn. *#The last book is in druscilla's room in Maidens - only ONE person can loot it per instance * After you have gotton all 3 books need to find Modani Qu'loni in the scorpion pit near maidens and give him the books to recieve the mask. Turn it in to Tibby then you're done. On to raid portion. Rewards Mirage Star \aITEM -1630242374 -117008505:Mirage Star\/a